Usuario discusión:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
♥♥Hi♥♥ ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:HarukaAngel. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 23:08 16 sep 2009 n_n hola y de nada... pues ya tengo una mini historia aqui =D Se llama: Batalla, Espectaculo, Alma! --•Kristal • 23:29 17 sep 2009 (UTC) jaja ya invitaste a las personas? --•Kristal • 00:17 18 sep 2009 (UTC) AYUDA HOLA AMIGA BUENO NO SE SI CONOSES MI WIKIA BUENO ESPERO QUE SI TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ERES BIENVENIDA Y BUENO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME AYUDES EN MI PAGUINA ESQUE NO SE COMO ASERLE PARA PONERLE COLORES Y ESO BUENO ESPERO QUE ME AYUDES --midori 01:06 18 sep 2009 (UTC) y... como vas con los sprites? n_n ya viste la pagina de Alma? jaja pensaras que hago muchas preguntas xD --•Kristal • 02:42 18 sep 2009 (UTC) =D perfecto! n_n y sobre el ahora, suelo escribirlo mal siempre xD --•Kristal • 21:32 18 sep 2009 (UTC) :Tambien te digo, que solo los burocratas pueden volver admins, la imagen de alma la saque de la wikidex del archivo alma.png. ::La pagina de hikari, ya la estoy creando, asi que no te tomes la molestia y... debes poner en las imagenes Cara de Nombredelpokemon.png (con la primera letra de cara y el nombre del pokemon en mayuscula). --•Kristal • 21:36 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias... Por cierto... ¿En Flora y compañía, que Pokémon quieres ser? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 22:52 18 sep 2009 (UTC)) Gracias... Por cierto... ¿En Flora y compañía, que Pokémon quieres ser? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 22:55 18 sep 2009 (UTC)) ¿Y...? ¿Cómo quieres llamarte? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 23:00 18 sep 2009 (UTC)) =P no creo que haya ningun problema en eso...hasta podriamos crear una encuesta xD --•Kristal • 23:05 18 sep 2009 (UTC) tal vez... Encuesta:El mejor personaje del anime y algo mas... necesitamos crear licencias para las imagenes.... --•Kristal • 23:09 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Oki y vi tu conversacion con marina, la verdad...me cae bien dawn pero si hubiera preferido a alma de acompañante en el anime. --•Kristal • 23:26 18 sep 2009 (UTC) jaja si =P desde que la vi me encanto xD --•Kristal • 00:43 19 sep 2009 (UTC) 'Tambien estoy pensando...que deberiamos cambiar el estilo de la portada...no se por que... --•Kristal • 00:43 19 sep 2009 (UTC) ... como.... el titulo en grande...y puras secciones como en la wikidex =S --•Kristal • 01:52 19 sep 2009 (UTC) si... pero necsito referencia para saber como hacerla --•Kristal • 02:00 19 sep 2009 (UTC) la verdad.... creo que para mi seria al revez, pero casi nunca hablo con ciencia al poder xD --•Kristal • 02:07 19 sep 2009 (UTC) n_n creo que ya no sera problema, ya he encontrado referencia =D --•Kristal • 02:16 19 sep 2009 (UTC) xD Okis --•Kristal • 02:20 19 sep 2009 (UTC) pues... en http://pkmn.net/?action=page&page=8710 puedes ver las caras n_n --•Kristal • 22:49 19 sep 2009 (UTC) =P vi el episodio en mi pc...y lo del personaje de haruka va a salir en mi minihistoria como una super coordinadora xD --•Kristal • 16:44 20 sep 2009 (UTC) y... lo de la cancion: no la habia escuchado hasta hoy, pero esta buena xD --•Kristal • 16:44 20 sep 2009 (UTC) pues... en filb.de, pasan los episodios como imagenes: http://www.filb.de/anime/eppics/dp/143 --•Kristal • 16:50 20 sep 2009 (UTC) oki n_n me das tu msn agregame en el msn barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com para contactarnos ah y yo soy dos años mas grande que tu 14.--Chikorita1330 22:56 20 sep 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1330 Si yo cree mas mangas, sagas e historias xD haora solo tengo que rellenar, tambien cree una historia que se llama The Dark Giratina, que es de la saga Saga The Dark Giratina Especial:Todas --•Kristal • 01:28 21 sep 2009 (UTC) lo que digo es q las busques en la wikidex, y las subas... pero si no quieres no te obligo n_n algo mas: necesitamos subir los sprites de mm! --•Kristal • 01:46 21 sep 2009 (UTC) xD pero bueno, me mandas el link de la imagen (no las de MM sino las de los personajes), y aca yo la guardo y la subo n-n --•Kristal • 01:54 21 sep 2009 (UTC) no importa n_n no es mucho problema --•Kristal • 02:06 21 sep 2009 (UTC) n_n no hay problema, ya las estoy agregando. --•Kristal • 02:10 21 sep 2009 (UTC) oki ya los subi n_n oye por que algunas palabras las escribes en ingles? xD --•Kristal • 02:16 21 sep 2009 (UTC) oki n_n tambien he agregado una parte mas de la tabla, para reconocer el tipo depokemon Carly --•Kristal • 03:03 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola amiga,te escrivo para pedirte un permiso de poner mi pokeperiodico aqui en esta futura gran wiki,te prometo que are loque sea para aser creser enta wiki,pero nesesito tu permiso xdd. que estes bien cuidate y felisitasiones por hacer esa pagina tu amigo--~*Jc*~ 10:23 21 sep 2009 (UTC) ya te tengo en el msn revise mi msn y te tengo la pregunta es.... ¿¿¿ cuando te vas a conectar ???--Chikorita1330 19:20 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Usuario:Chikorita1330 hola carol te queria decir q saldra el siguiente cap de mi pknvla y te dire q espee encuentra un huevo, por cierto subieron todas las imagenes de los pkmn por q si no yo las subo ahorita las estoy subiendo en la wiki de jarf bueno me respondes y hablamos por el chat--Espeon9 22:02 21 sep 2009 (UTC) XD Si estaba escondido esq stoy castigado Usuario:Alex(shiny rayquaza) jajaj xD bueno bye...y bueno, queria hacer a la mala de la pelicula xD oye cuando editas tu pokenovela de iCarly? quiero ver el episodio de los torchics v.pokemon xD --•Kristal • 02:00 22 sep 2009 (UTC) jeje no puedo esperar a verlo xD --•Kristal • 16:54 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Katy... Está muy bien. Te dije que serían lindas ella y Carolyn. Y es verdad X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:31 22 sep 2009 (UTC)) awww si que son lindas n3n si las puedes subir n_n Usuario:Hikari kat he cambiado tu pagina de usuario (la parte de que eres participante del proyecto), ya que cree una plantilla para no usar todos esos codigos para que no tengas tantos problemas. Your Kitty Kat =D bien, te gusta el nuevo estilo de la wiki? --•Kristal • 19:24 23 sep 2009 (UTC) jijajaja creo que me leistes la mente por que haora mismo le estoy poniendo el color xD --•Kristal • 22:29 23 sep 2009 (UTC) =) 0kis n_n --•Kristal • 23:17 23 sep 2009 (UTC) vas a evolucionar??? en la pokenovela... vas a evolucionar??? dame tu respuesta en mi pagina de discusion --Chikorita1430 22:22 24 sep 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 no.. no te entendi la pregunta =S --•Kristal • 01:28 25 sep 2009 (UTC) si... yo las saco de: http://pkmn.net/?action=page&page=8710 --•Kristal • 01:35 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Ademas he subido algunas imagenes de may que tal vez te gusten xD Archivo:Haruka ropadeconcurso.jpg Archivo:Harukachibimini.jpg Archivo:Harukacontest.jpg Archivo:May y eevee.jpg y sobre las imagenes: oki n3n --•Kristal • 01:35 25 sep 2009 (UTC) si pero no es tan necesario pero no es tan necesario las diferencias (solo las que si se ven en la imagen. Ej: pikachu: tiene diferencia de genero pero en la cara no se le nota osea que no es necesario subirla, venusaur: su bulbo es como de corona y si se ve, ya que esta en su cara, osea que es necesario subir hembra y macho) --•Kristal • 02:31 25 sep 2009 (UTC) ....... Hola Haruka era para decir que ya se me fue la inspiracion y ya asta nisiquiera le encuentro sentido a lo que e escrito ¿tienes alguna idea para darle buelta a la cituacion?--Maestro Pokemon 20:45 25 sep 2009 (UTC) oki y solo vamos a subir las caras que tengan DIFERENCIA de genero QUE SE NOTE EN LA IMAGEN (por si no entendiste xD). --•Kristal • 22:16 25 sep 2009 (UTC) no... no importa y lo de la pokenovela: de que se trataria? --•Kristal • 00:55 26 sep 2009 (UTC) oki ok n_n --•Kristal • 01:12 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Algo mas: SUPERMEGAHIPER SUSTO! Estaba normal en mi juego de diamante, por curiosidad entre en wikidex a shaymin, y me salio un glitch para atraparlo, estaba viendo un video, lo segui todo (pensando que no me iba a funcionar) y derrepente... FUNCIONA! media parte de ciudad jubileo estaba TOTALMENTE negra!!!! me mate...apague el juego al instante, fue horrible TT-TT todo por mi curiosidad xD lo intentare, pero en un emulador o en la r4. --•Kristal • 01:12 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Te echo el cuento... Estaba pensando en basarlo en una historia real que habia oido de una niña lo que le pensaba cambiar era que era un grupo y de niños y bueno despues pense que estaba exajerando mucho y ademas a la historia no le conocia el final XD entonces le cambie la "rabia" por las cajas rompe-espaldas en cuanto le ise ese cambio no le encontre sentido al la historia y pense que todo ya no valia la pena (estaba basada en una historia real solo que termino con muchos cambios inesesarios) ademas yo no me inspiro mucho para salvar un poeblo,buscar tesoros,resolver micterio...Bueno estilo Pokemon mundo misterioso--Maestro Pokemon 01:41 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Claro... También las pondré aquí. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:53 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) En España... Se escribe Buenazo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:13 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Que bien... Gracias... (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:32 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) shi jiji si xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:07 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Pokemon MM Hola Haruka subi 2 imagenes de MM y cuando las fui a usar las tube que volver a subir porque no se como se borraron ¿como paso eso?--Maestro Pokemon 16:46 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Casi casi... Escribi Cara de nobredelpokemon pero no escribi .png ¿sera eso lo que ocure?--Maestro Pokemon 17:14 26 sep 2009 (UTC) pero... pero cuando edito siempre aparese obligatoriamente un .jpg al lado de la imagen? bueno ahora si ya me confundi +*+*+*--Maestro Pokemon 17:45 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias... Las tuyas también estan muy bien. La personalidad de Berlitz la saque de las fuentes que vi. Y, lo de las historias... Bueno, tengo quizás, ochenta y algo de años de vida más (O quizás muchísimo más). Tengo tiempo. Además, me divierte mucho. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:20 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) gizamimi!!!! Archivo:Pichu gizamimi 1.png Archivo:Pichu gizamimi 2.png te gustan? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:55 27 sep 2009 (UTC) xD las vi y supe que te iban a gustar. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 22:35 27 sep 2009 (UTC) jiji es por Mr. Kat, me encanta >w< --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:09 27 sep 2009 (UTC) esta bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer, en unos capitulos mas estas secuestrada hace tiempo por skarmory esa noche me secuestraron a mi y todos los demas van en nuestra busqueda, llegan adonde skarmory y nos encuentran encerradas en jaulas, entonces el maxi me pregunta quien es ella y yo les digo que eras Carolyn y cuando me hiba a llegar un picotazo de skarmory ahi demuestras que sabes tacleada de voltios me va a llegar otro picotazo y ahi el cindaquil shyny( o sea Carlos ) se pone entremedio y evoluciona ¿ que te parece mi idea ? --Chikorita1430 21:56 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Usuario:Chikorita1430 xD queria decir boxers, pero todo lo que escribia lo tomaba a mal y tambien pensaba que las personas lo tomarian como tu xD jiji viste las nuevas fotos que subi? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:16 29 sep 2009 (UTC) si se de ella la conozco, ella es mi amiga y esta en el elenco, su nombre en la pokenovela es may--190.22.150.22 00:32 29 sep 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430. ah, puse una curiosidad en la portada de pokeespectaculos jijiji x3 en Pokémon Diversión Pura puse q eran de luvdiscs xD los de julio de mew y los de lucas de beautifly xDD y esa cosa del chorus, no creo q todas las chicas debamos decirlo x3 :Sabes algo curioso? que llevo en wikidex año y medio y solo he contribuido 640 veces, y aqui llevo dos semanas y llevo 500 xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:47 29 sep 2009 (UTC) >w< solo me faltan 50 contribuciones para estar entre los usuarios activos!!!!!!!!! yayyy!!!! pero estoy triste por algo que me paso hoy en el cole con el chico que me gusta >-< - <3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:09 29 sep 2009 (UTC) >.< primero descubri que el me queria y todo eso, y ya los dos sabemos que nos gustamos pero el no hace nada, y haora creo q me trata de dar "celos" con otra chica que es mas grande, y hoy, en la mañana me dice que me quiere, pero a la salida anda abrazado de esa lol >x< no se que haceer T-T me hace sufrir muchisisisisisimo TxT --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:37 29 sep 2009 (UTC) =( el no esta en mi salon, va un año despues, pero deberia estar en primer año, pero lo bajaron =S la verdad ya me estoy cansando, no se que hacer, la abraza a ella pero a mi no, y lo peor, los tres nos vamos en el mismo bus, hasta esa &$%/$#/ sabe que yo gusto de el y se abrazan y todo eso =( no se, le deberia preguntar a un chico de confianza mia a ver que piensa >-< ya no me resisto T-T --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:56 29 sep 2009 (UTC) es que.... estoy tan confundida! primero me dice que me quiere y todo eso, pero derrepente la abraza! luego viene me dice cosas lindas y asi, creo que ya me estoy cansando de lo mismo, si no me pide pronto, no voy a responder, deberia preguntarle a un chico si el haria eso. pd: soy de panama. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 02:11 29 sep 2009 (UTC) No te preocupes.... Esos mocosos maduraran, tal vez sí...........Tal vez (muy probablemente) no. --santi 00:26 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Los nenes Los de la discusión de Kristal. --santi 00:56 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Y.2.J Ese maldito infeliz borra nuestros fan arts y fan fics, hasta las de imagenShak! --santi 16:41 30 sep 2009 (UTC) un... amigo mio de los pokeforums lo hizo, pero solo habla ingles, y no lo he vuelto a ver x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:46 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Soy Argentino Además hazlo tu misma, mi registro de bloqueos es desde antes de la nueva politica. --santi 00:00 1 oct 2009 (UTC) =S no ha hecho mas, y no son reales xD, y ese usuario, se cree admin para amenazarnos, pero ya le avise al prof. pokemon que le advirtiera sobre eso. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:07 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Buenos Aires Para más información ve aquí: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buenos_Aires Dile A Kris que ayer capturé un Cresselia, y que hoy los chaparrones con trunos terminaron. --santi 00:13 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues... Archivo:Glace.png En vez de seguir las líneas del pelo de, por ejemplo, Alma, me las invento. Primero, las uso de un color más oscuro al del pelo que estoy pensando ponerle. Luego lo relleno, me invento la ropa también, dejo algunos detalles dell anterior personaje y... ¡Tachán! Ya he hecho a Mili/Glace. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:10 1 oct 2009 (UTC)) Yo... Solo encuentro en Serebii.net. Pero de hay no se pueden sacar imágenes =P (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:23 1 oct 2009 (UTC)) n_n si puede n_n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:08 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Hello Hola Haruka, tengo una propuesta pero necesito hablarlo en msn, vale este es el mio niccole_13candy@hotmail.com tu amiguis --Nikko 01:56 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues... Claro. Puedo ayudaros a las dos. Pero, tardara lo suyo. Intentaré que sean los mejores. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:59 2 oct 2009 (UTC)) Me moriría... Archivo:Ash_and_May.jpg Si aqui hubiera una sección con fotos de Dawn y Ash besándose y... XP Prefiero esto: X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:07 2 oct 2009 (UTC)) Hola Cuando te conectas amiga...--Nikko 20:20 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Msn Yo estoy conectada desde las 05:30pm a 10:00pm de Lunes a jueves y viernes de 01:30 pm a 11:00 pm --Nikko 22:32 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Hora Yo vivo en Chile y es msn Hora Yo vivo en Chile y es msn --Nikko 22:46 2 oct 2009 (UTC) A Bueno aca son las 7:06p.m y puede ser en el Windows Liver Messenguer??? --Nikko 23:07 2 oct 2009 (UTC) xD okis, yo estoy dibujando como era mi vestido x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:44 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Pichu y Pikachu Jajajaja tranquila estoy seguro de que en algun momento le caeras bien a Pichu,y en cuanto a Pikachu.........Parese que Pikachu no va a Parar las descargas ya que me parece que es una de las partes muy graciosas y tambien puede que almenos yo aprenda a conducir la electricidad XD--Maestro Pokemon 20:05 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok y a quien vas a invitar? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:36 3 oct 2009 (UTC) si... maurs esta alla, y mi hermana me quito la pc asi q me tuve q ir xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:58 3 oct 2009 (UTC) yyyyyyyy me voy otra vez =( cuando me vuelva a conectar te digo, chau --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:01 3 oct 2009 (UTC) =D estaba aburrida, y te hize algo: Archivo:HarukaAngelBanner.jpg --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:51 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Haruka Te conectas ahora por fa, si es que puedes Nikko 17:19 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Por fa contestame --Nikko 19:25 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Mmm... Mmm... hola Haruka en la noche del domingo no me pude conectar porque mi mama me tenia acomodando todo para mi primer dia de clases y bueno ya volbi de la escuela me avisas cuando quieras entrar en el chat o cuando tengas una nueva idea para el personaje.--Maestro Pokemon 17:47 5 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Sabías que... te llamas igual que la Pikachu que me inventé, Tulipán? Mira: Archivo:Tulipán_feliz.png Sale en Fakémon y es la mejor amiga de Pikachu. Buneary, siente celos de ella. Por cierto... Voy a poner Flora y compañía 1 y dos aquí enseguida. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:30 5 oct 2009 (UTC)) Es que... No tengo... :( Mi madre dice que metía virus. Ahora estoy en el chat de Poke Espectaculos. Tambiéne esta Kristal. X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:18 5 oct 2009 (UTC)) Haruka Mejor te envio un correo y tu me respondes aqui en pokeespectaculos vale, --Nikko 22:53 5 oct 2009 (UTC) le entras? ¿quieres que Pichu se vuelva Raichu? o prefieres dejarlo como Pichu--Maestro Pokemon 23:02 5 oct 2009 (UTC) XD XD en ese caso lo mejor sera que hasta que te quiera tu tambien vas a necesitar un pararayos!!! XD--Maestro Pokemon 23:14 5 oct 2009 (UTC) tal vez mañana tal vez lo escriba mañana porque ahora me estoy quedando sin tiempo (que me ban a llevar a mi casa porque estoy a que mi abuelita XD) pero en verdad el te ba a querer recuerda que todas las historias en que el Pokemon no se lleva bien con el entrenador termina siendo una delas mejores amistades del cuento!--Maestro Pokemon 00:04 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Sip Si yo te aviso aunque para que eso ocurra de una buena manera tendria que ocurrir algo epico,o algo parecido en cuanto a las atrapadas ya atrapaste a Cherubi--Maestro Pokemon 00:32 6 oct 2009 (UTC) eres la cristal cuando apareces como humana en un recuerdo donde sales tu y nicole ahi apareces como cristal, ¡ caso cerrado ! --Chikorita1430 19:57 6 oct 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430PD: tengo una idea, tu eres la may, pero supongamos que tienes una cinta amarilla ( por el color de pichu ) , como hay otra con cinta roja, y mi prima es con cinta verde ¿ que te parece ? mmmmmmmmmmm...... no lo pense mucho pero la diferencia esta clara solo en el color del pañuelo y no me funciono la imagen para la novela a ver que opinas yo la hice y no me gusto mucho por el tamaño lo exagere mucho jeje la parte blanca lo arruino es que no soy muy buena con el paint Archivo:Copia_de_115px-Pokemon_Trainer_May_Emerald.png =( solo de pokemon, o relativo a fan-art es que los servidores se recargan mucho, osea que deberian tardar 5 segundos cargandose, pero duran 10, eso le pasa a la wikidex. Tienen mucho contenido, y el servidor nuestro, no es como el de wikidex que aguanta tanto, ya que en las preferencias puse carga inmediata (se carga mas rapido, pero debe tener menos contenido). Si colocaba la economizadora, el servidor se vuelve algo lento en mi computadora, y si colocaba el servidor de baja calidad, se podia poner de todo, pero podria tardar mucho en cargar. =( sorry, y ya entiendo por que en wikidex toman esas medidas. Pero puedes usar la opcion video y asi no tienes que subir nada =) --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:21 8 oct 2009 (UTC) x3 video --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:36 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Claro... Me encantaría X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:01 9 oct 2009 (UTC)) Je, je... Si te digo la verdad lo hice eso al azar X3. Casi siempre coincide todo aunque lo haga al azar X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:31 9 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¬‿¬ Jeje si.. por el y Oro x3 (recuerdas que te dije q tengo un serio problema psicologico desde que salieron las nuevas ilustraciones? ese es xD) ademas, puedo ser la novia de un umbreon llamado oro? x3 (obsesiooon xD) y la imagen me la encontre en internet x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:14 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Jijijijiji Pero yo tengo años de experiencia buscando, y por ende he llegado a encontrar esto: x3 Archivo:Kotone_x_Hibiki.jpg y esto x3 http://img58.imageshack.us/img58/9950/400760.jpg --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:35 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Makoto! Makoto! Hola que tal esto de las pokenovelas me parece estupendo y gracias por comentarme y ps ahora estoy bn y ps nose mi amiga chikorita1430 le estoy ayudadndo a hacer su pokenovela gracias de todos modos !! Visita mi pagina en wikidex si quiers y mi msn es i_am_rock_27@hotmail.com http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Makoto! Historia Hola denuevo leiste mi nueva historia? se me ocurrio,la ise y espero que no se me vaya la inspiracion muy rapido XD la llame Matatiempo porque esa era la idea inicial pero al fin y al cabo si es un matatiempo XD--Maestro Pokemon 23:21 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Makoto! hola ah que bn q seas la pichu yo tamb aparezco pero no por ahora jejej aun soy nuevo bye cuidate !! ¡¡¡HOLA!!! hola es un placer conocerte al fin en persona (computadora)XD soy Airam pero deseguro me conoces mejor como la prima de Maurs :)--Airam25 00:34 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:17 10 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¬¬ Voy a matar a Maurs......le avia pedido que te contara sobre mi (lo menos que se le olvido) y si me a contado muchas cosas sobre ti--Airam25 17:19 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Ej:Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png :D si ademas lo tengo perdonado por lo que deseguro ya te abra contado (¿o no te conto de que se enfermo aller?) :(--Airam25 18:16 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Jajajaja parece mentira X3 Te dije que me queria matar jajaja hoy vino a vicitarme y a lo que los adultos nos quitaron la mirada de encima busco en una bolsa que trajo un bate de beis bol ¡a lo que vi el tamaño de esa cosa! me pege la carrera (porque ya sabia que era para mi mas que ella me dijo despues la razon XD) y ella me persiguio con eso por toda la casa en cuanto me meti a un callejon sin salida (te juro que no conocia ese callejon XD) le dije que esto me parecia muy de caricatura Tom y Jerry ella me dijo que tenia razon y tiro el bate al suelo en cuanto crei que ya todo habia terminado saco de su bolsillo un abanico de mano color blanco (como los que sacan los personajes femeninos de Pokemon) y me golpeo con eso tan duro en la cabeza que me tiro al suelo con K.O @_@ lo bueno es que le basto con eso (pero siempre me a parecido que las cosas que me pasan son como una caricatura).......¡que bueno que no importa cuanto cresca! las cosas son casi siempre iguales :)--Maestro Pokemon 00:16 12 oct 2009 (UTC) PD:¿como te fue en el festival? ¡Aun No! No bloquees a MewTree aun, cuando yo te diga~ --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 02:06 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Videos ¿Me podrias explicar como se ponen videos? tal vez si paso mi historia hacia aca pueda acerle algunas mejoras... como colocar videos o cosas asi XD para que se vea mas interesante....y....Mi prima trata de que todo lo que aga con migo sea estilo anime y creo que fue por eso que llebo el abanico blanco (y yo tambien actuo a ese estilo con todo el mundo XD)--Maestro Pokemon 03:35 12 oct 2009 (UTC) ols Ola soy amandiisiimaah te keriia pediir un favor puedes pones en mii pagina un fondo rosa y el recuadro de May/Aura k no se como ponerlo :S porfii hola haruca me encantaria que yo saliera en tu historia. PD:un dia te pongo un monton de caritas en los mensajes--Acelfcolori 18:22 12 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori quiero ser un dratini para que evolucione en dragonair Ya puedes =D Ya puedes subir videos, he puesto redes de firewall que hicieron que el servidor se acelere usando sincronomos del web-slyce, osea que el servidor estara mas rapido de lo normal, y puedes subir videos. --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:09 12 oct 2009 (UTC) .... Tal vez, la verdad, no me gustaron sus insultos hacia Oro D< --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 22:30 12 oct 2009 (UTC) No n_n no necesariamente n_n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 22:46 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias gracias haruka te queria decir que me ayudes con mi pokenovela escribeme Atte. 189. 154. 12. 62 pero me llamo Marcela. Hola Haruka gracias voy a crear una cuenta gracias por los consejos bye bye ATTE. MARCELA holaa buenas noticias Hola!!! te digo buenas nuevas voy a empezar otra historia aqui en pokeespectaculos y tu apareceras la mayoria de cap pero una pregunta dile a kristal q pkmn quiere ser en mi novela en mi pag de usuario esta la nueva historia bueno bye--Espeon9 22:45 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Pokenovela Haruka esta chida tu pokenovela y buena suerte escribe la conti. Atte. MARCELA Es en serio Oye me la voy a crear de verdad nada mas como soy nueva aqui se me hace dificil. thumb buneary es mi pokemon favorito y mi personaje favorito es:Dawnthumb pero puedo admitir que es un poco presumida. atte. marcela Como??? oye como le cambias la firma dime soy jarf con la cuenta de mi hermano XDDDD --JoseBuba 21 01:02 14 oct 2009 (UTC) El... Chta no funciona. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:02 14 oct 2009 (UTC)) ayuda si como veras soy nuevo y me gustaria tener un poco de ayuda con mi pokenovela y te lo agradeceria mucho xD ok que directa xD lo tratare de hacer hoy, pero no te lo prometo, este fin de semana estoy super ocupada (el sabado los freax que empiezan a las 9am y terminan a las 10pm y el domingo una feria de mi excolegio x3) --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 01:27 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok xD pero como que personaje? aaa y tambien estoy haciendo un video con la cancion love story pero no c q ponerle x3 me ayudas? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:18 17 oct 2009 (UTC) =P de pokemons, de alma, y de fanarts de OCPA x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 14:08 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Me gusta tengo imagenes de pichu: Archivo:1q.pngArchivo:Dibujo.jpegesta última echa por mi sorpresa Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Tu color 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? Si o no 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes tu respuesta 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? tu respuesta 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? tu respuesta 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? tu respuesta Graciassss Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah T________T Jajajaja T_______________________________________________________T recuerdas que estabamos hablando de "hmmm hmmm" (ya tu sabes que ¬¬) ahhhh T____T --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 15:20 19 oct 2009 (UTC) explicacion pues es que me gustaria que me aydaras con como hacer mi pokenovela inicio thumbesttoy empezando ha hacer la pokenovela pero solo inicie el titulo haci que avizame cuando me puedoes ayudar test Eres bruja de la luz ( lo de la huella gigante es broma recuerda que es un test¬¬--fan de Acelf y Barry 13:26 21 oct 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori) CAROL!!! haruka perdon por quitart el tiempo es q el chat se cerro y no habre que hago T-T gracias gracias carol pero dos preguntas minimas la primare tienes una imagen q tiene varias imagenes de ash y may y abajo dice satoshi and haruka en verdad te lo hizo satoshi y otra es q ya abri el chat, escribi, pero en media hora el chat no dejaba de poner esa barrita que dice cargando no se q hare--Espeon9 19:20 21 oct 2009 (UTC) Alexia... ... me as echo la foto? --Amandiisiimaah 19:48 24 oct 2009 (UTC)Amandiisiimaah personajes Nombre: Jun Pokémon: Gligar Sprite: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/1/15/Barry-jun-perl.png Ataques: picotazo veneno,bomba lodo,tijera x,pulso umbrío Otra información:Mi hermano Michael Tipo: Criador Por favor ponme en tu historia¿si?--Treecko.1 20:01 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Pokénovelas Archivo:Rukario_2.pngHola si me llamo Rukariollucario y me gustaria que me pusieras en tu pokenovela.(Si no me pones no pasa nada)Si me pones quiero que sea asi *Nombre: Jonan/Jonattan/Lucky (El que prefieras de esos 3 nombres) *Vivienda: Ciudad Marina *Edad:17 *Oficio: Campeón de La liga *No asisto al oficio por que...: Nadie gana a la elite four como soy: En la imagen aparece *Hermanos:(Si quieres pones que soy tu hermano o si no que no tengo hermanos) RE: Soryyy! No pasa nada! ♥♥Hi!!!!!!!♥♥ Hola haruka me encanta tu pagina, me gustaria saber como creo la mia, me aparece un mensaje confuso♥♥♥Besos --♥♥♥Beauti Gardevoir♥♥♥ 23:12 27 oct 2009 (UTC) ♥♥Hola Otra Vez♥♥ Muchas gracias pero lo q paso es de q yapuedo editarla creo q solo necesitaba editar para tener mi perfil, te agradesco la ayuda pero quisiera intentar hacerlo sola♥♥♥Besos P.D.-Si necesito ayuda acudire a ti♥♥♥ --♥♥♥Beauti Gardevoir♥♥♥ 00:42 28 oct 2009 (UTC) ♥♥♥HI!!!!!!!!♥♥♥ Hola linda como estas, solo escribo para saludar y para agradeserte por ser la primera en apoyarme♥♥♥''Besos'' --♥♥♥Beauti Gardevoir♥♥♥ 21:25 28 oct 2009 (UTC) haruu no puedo usar el chat en este momento por razon x oye vamos al xat y si no me conecto en unos segundos es que tampoco puedo usarlo V.M.D.G.L 01:15 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Me... Me puedes poner en tu pokenovela porfa ahi te deje el mensaje ojala q puedas oye y la otra novela pokemonq se hizo ??? se me olvido decirte algo me demore en editar Las aventuras del equipo Ámbar por que estaba entrenando a mi equipo en pokemon esmeralda ahora me pongo a hacerla por eso me atrase en hacer que aparezcas (muy pronto va a haber una fiesta de aniversario del pokegremio y asi te vas a vestir)Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu_con_accesorio.png --Chikorita1430 17:53 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Usuario:Chikorita1430 Bueno No sé. Ya veré más tarde si le echo un vistazo... Aquí sí he entrado :) » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. (contactar) 18:54 31 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Chat? Ahora me entero. Explícame » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. (contactar) 19:04 31 oct 2009 (UTC) x.x No me funciona... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. (contactar) 19:26 31 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! left|¡Enhorabuena!¡Felicitaciones, HarukaAngel! Has obtenido una placa exclusiva por ayudar a un usuario. Es y siempre sera un honor que sigas compartiendo tu sabiduria con otros usuarios. Estas placas al igual que las placas de los eventos son muy dificiles de conseguir ¡que suerte tienes de ser la poseedora de una! para saber mas sobre esta y otras placas puedes ir a Ayuda:Placas. El pichu gizamimi significa la rareza de esta placa, debido a su obtencion y sus misterios.... --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:41 31 oct 2009 (UTC) mi cara thumb|left drak latias pokesofi Riku essss esa persona especial <3 aaaa y claro n3n pero solo te digo: * no hagas admin, burocrata o rollback a alguien que te lo pida * tienes q avisarme antes de hacer a alguen, es que ya tenemos muchos x3 Ahhhh Riku es el hermano de una de mis mejores amigasss <3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 23:38 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Aun asi Aun asi hacian falta, y si querian que les subiera el rango solo me lo tenian q pedir --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:16 2 nov 2009 (UTC) =) haru me gustaria que me ayudaras con mi nueva wiki que me estoy haciendo un lio: http://es.wiki-image-novela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki-image-novela_Wiki --fan de Acelf y Barry 14:17 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori miralas a que son geniales? Archivo:may mariposa.jpeg Traje de princess Archivo:may-ash.jpeg muy mona ;) Archivo:may kimono.jpeg aqui más guapa Archivo:cara de may.gif Su carita bonita Archivo:may-dawn.jpeg Aqui fastidia a Dawn¡Qué bien! Archivo:dawn-polo.jpeg ¡A ver si te quedas tranquila! mira que foto espero que te guste att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 16:15 2 nov 2009 (UTC) 400px 140px imagenes sipi las imagenes son de google att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 16:23 2 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿cuando estas de cumpleaños ? dimelo en la pag de discusion--Chikorita1430 20:57 2 nov 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Chikorita1430 Hola Haruka :) Pues soy especializado en HTML y (no tanto) en CSS, le he ayudado a Celestita en la Plantilla:Tabla Personaje, y mira mi perfil a ver que te parece la tabla de informacion que cree ;). Pos tambien soy admin y burocrata en la df wiki, fui en la b-daman wiki (cerrada) y no me acuerdo en que otra... Pffft Kristal ni sabia que era mediawiki :P yo fui el que le dije de ese mensaje cuando me dijo que queria avisar ese tal concurso ;) Ahh tambien le hize ese dibujito de Hibiki que daño -.-" « ® / © » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 04:50 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Pffft jeje Solo es para molestarla, no se por que no le gusta que le digan asi. Y a veces es irritante... No se por que :P. Ahhh si, tambien le ayude con la pagina de inicio, bueno solo un poco, pero ella siempre anda pensando en Oro y todas esas cosas :P No digo mas o me mata xP « ® / © » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 13:32 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Jeje Era para salir en una historia que hace tiempo planeaba hacer, Pokémon B-daman Fire Spirits, por si querias salir. Ehehe si algunos dicen que soy simpatico, otros no ;) Si, ella esta loca tambien aca, se la pasa dibujando a Oro o_O Sabes quien es Marina? se supone que a ella tambien debo preguntarle :) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 19:53 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Si... Se acabo medio cuaderno de informatica por dibujarlo, haora solo le quedan como 5 paginas ;) Y yo tambien se que esta loca, todos piensan eso x) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 20:16 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Pfft Ella me lo pego x) yo se que es ahora, pero como no veo al teclado cuando escribo, y ella igual, se nos olvida, bueno de ella es costumbre x) En fin, si tienes mas preguntas sobre por que Kristal esta loca x) me dices, seguro te respondo ;) --« ®iku / ©han » x Cøm3nTåRiiø$ ¹²³ 20:32 3 nov 2009 (UTC) HA!!! Yo naci el 17 de abril de 1998 xD bueno Dew DP pokmn especiañ oye HA me puedes poner en pokemon especial hallowen como lance(el de los dragones)con pokemon dragonair que evolucione a dragonite Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png → Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png Sin titulo Puede salir este com mi padre?Que salga una vezArchivo:ranchero.pngporfaaa esque me hace ilusion y este como mi hermano anque sea una vezArchivo:natillas.png .... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jarf1998/Adios... hola carol!!! Archivo:Espeon_DP.pnghola carol, como estas oye vi algo en la pag de inicio que me tiene intrigada y q no lo han empezado; es un enlace que dice "Guia para crear una pokenovela exitosa" entonces te queria decir si podiamos empezarla tu y yo y nose tambn kristal y bueno me dices q te parece--Espeon9 22:40 4 nov 2009 (UTC) dale Bueno ok tu y yo, almenos tengo a una administradora q me ayude y despues q kristal lo vea, ahora hay q pensar en los pasos y consejos--Espeon9 22:51 4 nov 2009 (UTC) como oye pero como puede ser de q jarf se va y a donde q mal q no hemos hablado en un buen tiempo ojala le pudiera decir adios :(--Espeon9 00:13 5 nov 2009 (UTC) si q bien!!! me pregunto porq jarf y yo ya no hablamos, y gracias por ponerme en tu historia si quieres ponme a espeon en ves de a vaporeon, sos la mejor carol!!!!--Espeon9 00:22 5 nov 2009 (UTC) grax gracias, almenos escogi un personaje q ya nadie ha usado q suerte q consegui ese sprite de misty--Espeon9 00:28 5 nov 2009 (UTC) =( haru no me funciona el chat ni en la pagina dashbord ni en otro sitio--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:04 5 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Diccionario Cifrina:persona que actua "mona" exajeradamente y se cree mejor que los que no se ven tan "monos" Dato extra:no suelen decirse a los hombres "cifrinos" solo se dice para no decir ******* Cifrineria:objetos que usan normalmente las cifrinas y cosas que estas decoran o que tambien se ven "monos" exajeradamente Cifrina e monte:derivado aun mas exajerado de la cifrina que se cree mejor que quien ni se diga Pirateria:producto falso,que no a sido fabricado en la misma compañia donde es usual.O accion echa por los piratas en la antiguedad.--Maestro Pokemon 23:49 5 nov 2009 (UTC) OK DO you like the english, no? But i like your page is so beautiful, i will do a lot of storys Ok dejaré el ingles, ¿me dices que mínimo de artículos hay que hacer para ser administrador? Thank you!!!! Pokemons Shinys al Poder ´´´´ Problemilla habrá que subir imágenes a esta wiki no? --Pokemon shinys al poder 16:18 6 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias bueno pero msn no tengo --Pokemon shinys al poder 16:31 6 nov 2009 (UTC) haru mandame modificar una imagen porfaa o algo para estar entretenida que necesites--la amigita que te ayuda! 17:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori que aburrimiento PD se te dan bien modificar imagenes? ok venga pues claro que me voy al xat hi Archivo:spritealma.pngArchivo:sprite con pichu.png--la amigita que te ayuda! 19:25 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hi! oye haruka, yo también soy fan de pichu, como es lo del club de fans We love pichu? PD: Soy Pokemons Shinys al Poder, no puedo firmar xquen no se me carga la barra de herramientas. ok thanks, por ayudarme,, oye quieres leer mi pokenovela, la verdad de pichu,??? es muuuuuu dramática, y comenta porfiiii Pokemons shinys AL PODER.!!!!! Recuerda esta palabras...: *El odio es un sentimiento negativo muy malo. No se debe sentir, porque, te puede convertir en una persona monstruosa, que hace daño a los demás. *Ganar nunca debe de ser lo principal: Sino divetirse. *Nunca se debe traicionar a un amigo, es cruel, malvado... Algo que hacen casi todos los humanos. Lo digo por las palabras que te oí decir como que me odias, que quieres tener muchas ediciones, y, bueno, traicionar aun amigo, eso creo que nunca lo has hecho. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 22:19 6 nov 2009 (UTC)) jajaja ¡FANTASTICO! es bueno que te ayas areglado con marina (¡si te enojaras mas ya habrias matado a alguien!) bueno pero como dice la cansion "la amistad,la amistad,la amistad" (de el libro de la selva) ya se que odias que cante pero lo ago por simple humor pero volviendo al tema......ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir XD pero bueno.... nomas te digo que me alegro que te allas areglado con ella y punto XD.--Maestro Pokemon 02:39 7 nov 2009 (UTC)